Lifesaver
by luv2write0205
Summary: Hotch makes his love for Emily obvious when he saves her life. Will they finally have a happy ever after? My first story so please be nice...
1. Flashing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Criminal Minds or these characters but I own my mind

**Summary**: It can take a tragedy to cause two certain agents to admit their true feelings for each other.

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Wasn't sure if I should do another chapter or two but I'll see where this goes.

_"Tears are the summer showers to the soul" -Alfred Austin_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 1- Flashing**

Emily walked into the nearly empty bullpen and dropped her bags by her desk. She headed to the cafeteria for her daily cup of morning coffee. When she heard someone behind her, she jumped

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Hotch" Emily placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry". He replied. "I didn't mean to frighten you Prentiss. Are you okay?"

"I'll live." She assured the man that she had secretly loved.

Both dark haired agents turned around when they heard the rest of the team entering the BAU.

"You two get an early start?" Morgan inquired peering at the two.

"Hey guys we got a case. Conference room in five" JJ announced.

"And the day begins." Emily remarked, rolling her eyes.

***~OoO~***

An hour later, the team stepped out of the conference room and got ready to head off to the airport. This next case was in Columbus, Ohio with an unsub who was drugging his victims and throwing them off of high places, such as buildings.

"Wheel's up in twenty", Hotch announced as the team walked out of the glass doors of the FBI building.

***~OoO~***

After going over the profile on the jet, Hotch assigned their partners.

"Rossi, Reid, you two are going to interview the witnesses, JJ, Morgan, you are going to examine the bodies and Prentiss, you and I going to check out the crime scene. By the way, we are going to be staying at a hotel for the duration of our time spent here. Is everybody ready?"

***~OoO~***

As soon as the jet landed, the team filed out and everyone headed to their respective areas.

Hotch and Emily opened the doors of the black FBI issued SUV as they climbed inside and prepared to head to their destination. On the way there, they talked about past cases and their perspectives on the current one. They tried to keep the conversation going back and forth between them as to not make it awkward. Both agents were in love with each other. They had admitted it to themselves a while ago, but the trouble now was that they weren't sure if the other felt the same way.

***~OoO~***

"So this is the first building that the unsub threw the first victim, Allison DeNoto off of?" Hotch asked.

"Yes", the sheriff replied. "Allison DeNoto age 28 with dark hair and eyes was found dead in the grassy area under the building. I'll be right back. I am going to get the crime scene photos."

The sheriff then headed to his parked police car down the road. What he didn't know was that the unsub was hiding right near the police car. As the sheriff opened the car door to grab the photos, the unsub snuck up behind him and hit him over the head and drugged him.

After locking the cop in his own cop car, the unsub snuck up to where he saw two dark haired agents chatting quietly. Suddenly, the unsub came up unnoticed behind Emily and pushed her so hard that she flew through the air and landed, dangling over the edge of the roof and holding on for dear life.

***~OoO~***

_"A friend is a gift you give yourself" -Robert Louis Stevenson_

***~OoO~***

**I am so sorry that these chapter are so short.**

**Reviews are well appreciated so much.**


	2. Mutual

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters...just this story

**Author's Note: **A couple of you guys asked for a second chapter so here it is. I hope you enjoy and I truly appreciate the reviews that some of you posted for chapter one. Responses are at the end of this chapter.

_"Be as smart as you can, but remember that it is always better to be wise than to be smart". -Alan Alda_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 2- Mutual**

The only thought that ran through Hotch's mind was the fact that his subordinate had just been thrown off of a building. He ripped his gun from the holder and without thinking, shot at the unsub and watched as he crumpled to the ground from the impact of the shot.

Hotch ran to the edge of the building where he saw Emily fall. Suddenly, he saw a flash of brown hair and saw her holding on to a piece of the building.

"Prentiss hold on and don't let go", he shouted.

"Why on earth would I let go?" she shouted back.

Suddenly, the piece of building that Emily was holding on to was starting to crack.

"Hotch, I need to tell you something and I am going to tell you this because most likely I am going to die. I am in love with you and always have been and I just never knew if you felt the same way and-"

"Emily" Hotch replied softly, "I am in love with you too. From the minute you walked into my office asking for a job".

"I am going to save you" he said, breaking the silence that overcame the two agents. He reached out his hand to grab hers.

As soon as their hands touched, both brunettes felt a wave of electricity pass through both of them.

He pulled her up from the roof, collapsing on the ground from the impact of her weight. By now, both of them were panting and out of breath.

Emily lay on top of her boss, breathing heavy and realized that he had just saved her life. She picked her head up and their faces were inches apart as they looked into each other's eyes.

By just looking at each other they could tell that the feelings that both of them felt were mutual.

***~OoO~***

_"Failure is simply the opportunity to begin again, this time more intelligently". -Henry Ford_

***~OoO~***

** I was thinking of doing one more chapter to wrap this story up **

**since this one was short but I wasn't sure.**

** Once again thanks for all of your reviews.**

**greengirl82, ficdirectory- **Thanks so much for the compliment. I was thinking of continuing this fic. Thanks for the encouragement as well.

**mcleagan-** lol, thanks! I think I might continue...

**miaa29, Mandaaluvv, i luv emily prentiss 2012, pugsrmybffs -** Thanks for the review! I hope to do one more chapter!

**everyday I'm shuffiling- **Haha, sometimes cliff hangers can get irritating, but as a writer, it's kind of interesting to end a chapter on a note like that. Thanks for the review, though.

**H-P Fan1242- **I don't mind you reviewing at all, thanks. I am so appreicative for the compliments and the kind and thoughtful words that you said to describe this chapter of this story.

**kc1997kc- **Yeah, the unsub was pretty brave to pull a stunt like that. Thanks for the review!


	3. Admitting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters on the show...

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your reviews! This is the final chapter in this series and I hope you enjoy it. Review responses are at the end.

_"Love ceases to be a pleasure when it ceases to be a secret". -Aphra Behn_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 3- Admitting**

"You saved my life", Emily began as she looked into the concerned but loving eyes of Hotch.

"Believe me the only thing on my mind was saving you", Hotch said.

Just as they were about to kiss, they heard voices behind them and jumped away from each other.

"Are you two okay?" Morgan began looking at the flustered brunette agents.

"Do I look okay?" Emily said causing him to notice the trickle of blood on her head and her torn clothes.

"Nope not really", he answered, finally realizing her current condition.

***~OoO~***

Cops, doctors and agents swarmed around them, Emily being escorted into an ambulance. A couple hours later, Emily walked into her apartment warily, dropping her purse on the floor and collapsing onto the couch. Just as she was about to doze off, she heard a knock at her door.

Walking over to the door, Emily opened it revealing Hotch standing on the other side.

"Hey", he said as she moved to the side to let him enter.

After she had closed the door, both agents had settled down on the couch with a small glass of wine, neither knowing who should break the silence between them. Hotch was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Prentiss, today's events have taught me an important lesson about both life and love. I realized that life is too short to hold back feelings and if you love someone"…

His voice trailed off as he looked over to Emily who was silent. Slowly, she got up from the couch she was sitting on to sit next to him. His mind went blank when he felt her lips on his, kissing him gently. He was so surprised that he didn't move for about a couple seconds until finally responding to the kiss. Hotch deepened the kiss and held her close to him until he felt like he was going to pass out from shortness of breath. Hotch could feel her soft lips on his, the breath taking feeling of her warm mouth sucking on his lower lip. His tongue slithered into her mouth, making the brunette moan into his mouth. He gently pulled away from her, both agents gasping for breath from the passion of the kiss.

When Hotch looked into Emily's eyes, all he saw was love. Pulling her down with him on the couch, he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you", he told her seeing her smile. Stroking the side of Hotch's face, she continued "Thanks for saving my life. If you hadn't grabbed onto me to save me, I would have been a splatter on the pavement."

He smiled and said" I wouldn't have let go if my life depended on it". Emily rubbed her finger over Hotch's lower lip, moaning when he sucked on her finger, an almost preview of the events to come that night.

"And that is why I love you", Emily continued, her breath hitching in her throat, "Because you are so damn sexy". That night, the two slept better than they had in a long time.

***~OoO~***

_"Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination." -Voltaire_

***~OoO~***

**That was exciting to write and I hope you guys review. **

**Reviews are like winning the lottery!**

**TheCompositionNotebook- **Thanks for the review! I tried to write that chapter with Hotch as Emily's superman in that fic, lol.

**Pearl2012, iheartred127, Stardust145, pugsrmybffs, SurfingCountryGirl2-** Thanks for the feedback and the compliments!

**ficdirectory- **Haha. It does seem like something like that. Thanks for the review and the compliments.

**kc1997kc- **I know. The unsub was absolutaly crazy. Thanks for the feedback.

**H-P Fan1242- **I like cliffhangers as well. Thanks for reviewing!

**greengirl82- **Thanks for the review. I hope that this chapter was a good wrap up of the story.


End file.
